1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to leashes, or leads, of the type having a strap or belt and a carabiner hook or snap hook at a bottom end, for attaching to an animal's collar or harness. The strap or belt further has a retaining loop at a top end. The loop is either fixed or it can be adjusted by engaging a carabiner hook or a snap hook in eyelets disposed along the leash.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Conventional short or long leashes can be used to leash animals, in particular dogs, with a greater or lesser clearance. Such known leashes usually have, at their ends, retaining loops which make it possible to control an animal that pulls strongly on the leash. In many cases, such retaining loops nevertheless do not provide a firm grip for a hand holding the leash, with the result that it is possible that a thin leash cannot be reliably secured in every position and for an animal to break away together with the leash. Furthermore, these known leashes cannot be utilized, at any rate without further accessories, for reliably transporting animals in motor vehicles.